1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fixtures, and more particularly to a fixture for fixing an embedded unit of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
As our life has entered into an information era and the electronic industry is blooming, various high-tech products and electronic equipments derived from the computer are developed in a very fast pace, and thus bring tremendous convenience to our daily life. However, the current electronic technology is developed rapidly and advances unceasingly and the concept for developing related electronic products such as a notebook computer tends to have a light, thin, short and compact design to meet the portable requirements. Major notebook computer manufacturers continue their research and development and intend to reduce the weight and thickness of the notebook computers, and the design of components in various technological areas tends to be a structure that can be install or removed in a quick, simple and easy way, so that an operator at an assembly line can install a component to a main system quickly to save the manufacturing time and cost. Furthermore, such design also makes the maintenance work of an electronic device very easy for maintenance people, since the design allows assembly workers or end-users to remove any component from the main system easily without using a tool. The design concept of this sort becomes very popular for major technological companies to meet their actual needs and further developments and improvements in the related area are made by these companies.
However, an embedded component (such as an optical disk drive, and a hard disk drive, etc) is generally installed in a notebook computer and fixed onto a retaining base (such as a chassis) of the notebook computer, and the embedded component is usually fixed onto the retaining base by means of securing a plurality of screws into a plurality of through holes of the embedded component to prevent the embedded unit and the retaining base from being separated with each other.
In another way of mounting the embedded unit, at least one fixing latch is movably coupled to the embedded unit. When the embedded unit is installed to the retaining base (such as a chassis), the fixing latch will be extended into the retaining base to support and mount the embedded unit.
In a further way of mounting the embedded unit, a groove (or a sliding track) is disposed at the embedded unit and the retaining base includes a sliding track (or groove) corresponding to the groove (or sliding track) respectively. With the installation of the sliding tracks and grooves, the embedded unit is embedded into the retaining base such that the embedded unit cannot be moved or shifted easily.
However, it is necessary to install a special component between the retaining base and the embedded unit according to the aforementioned prior art for mounting the embedded unit onto the retaining base. Such structural design definitely wastes lots of materials and manufacturing costs, and also uses more internal spaces of the notebook computer and thus leaves smaller space of the expansion of a notebook computer. In the meantime, the prior art also wastes the user's time to remove the embedded unit and thus causing inconvenience and trouble to its use.